


Złamany pendrive

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers Fight, Dean rozpierducha, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, pendrive, szatańskie pocieszenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Tylko Lucyfer potrafi skutecznie pocieszyć Sama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł czerpany z doświadczenia - mój pendrive stał się dwoma pendrive'ami i czeka w naprawie, dlatego przepraszam za opóźnienia w updatowaniu 'Chłopaka z gitarą'. Ponad połowa rozdziału znajdowała się na nim wraz z kilkoma zaczętymi tekstami i na razie jestem w tej sprawie uziemiona. Na poczekaniu stworzyłam coś, co może jakoś pokryć okres przerwy :D  
> W głębi siebie dedykuję to pracownikowi serwisu, który będzie musiał zmagać się z moim pokiereszowanym pendrive'em i przerzucać pliki o dziwnych nazwach.  
> Enjoy! :)

\- Może da się to skleić…

\- Jak?! Jak skleisz pendrive’a? No jak, słucham? No nijak! – lamentował Sam, obracając w dłoniach połamanego pendrive’a i przyglądając się mu zbolałym wzrokiem. Dean stał dwa kroki za nim i patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, czasem przypominającym uśmiech, a czasem poczucie winy. 

\- Wszystkie dane, zdjęcia, linki, wszystko przepadło… - jęknął rozdzierająco Łoś i w geście ostateczności przyłożył do siebie dwie połówki urządzenia, jak gdyby miało mu to jakkolwiek pomóc. 

\- Mogłeś zrobić kopie…

\- Jakie kopie, Dean, już nie wypominaj takich pierdół, ZŁAMAŁEŚ MI PENDRIVE’A – prychnął łowca, po czym gwałtownym ruchem zamknął laptopa. Małe urządzonko nadal trzymał w dłoniach, delikatnie jak jajko, z wyrazem twarzy, po którym można było spodziewać się łez. Dean tylko przewrócił oczami i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, jednak już po chwili została ona odepchnięta. 

\- Kupię ci nowy, co? – zaproponował, zaglądając na długowłosego w wyczekiwaniu.

\- Mam parę innych, nie potrzebuję nowego – odburknął w odpowiedzi Sam i odgarnął włosy za ucho. Szczątki szesnastogigabajtowego przyjaciela ułożył przed sobą na stole w takim układzie, w jakim powinien się trzymać, gdyby był w całości, i położył ręce na swoich udach. 

\- Nawet nie wiesz, co zrobiłeś, Deanie Winchesterze – wymamrotał tonem spokojnym, acz lodowatym, co wystarczyło, aby zmrozić krew w żyłach drugiego łowcy. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, próbować się usprawiedliwić, ratować w jakikolwiek sposób, ale dokładnie w tym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł dumnie wyprostowany Lucyfera z zaciekawieniem i niepokojem wymalowanym na twarzy swojego naczynia – wcześniej Nicka.

\- Sammy? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie Deanowi i obejmując wzrokiem swojego partnera wraz z fragmentem stołu, który zajmowały sprzęty. 

\- Nic nie jest w porządku – wyznał rozpaczliwym głosem. Wyrzucił ręce do przodu, zataczając krąg nad połamanym pendrive’em. – Patrz, co zrobił Dean!

Uspokojony tym Lucyfer skinął głową, podszedł do długowłosego i schylił się nad nim, obejmując jego ramiona swoimi rękoma. 

\- Zaniosę go do naprawy, OK? – mruknął i podczas wyczekiwania na odpowiedź, pocałował go w skroń. Sam prawie niezauważalnie zmiękł pod tym gestem.

\- Nie naprawią go – powiedział cicho i na tyle słabo, że obaj, Dean i Lucyfer, mogli wyczuć, jak łamie się jego wola walki i Łoś się uspokaja. 

\- Postaram się, żeby go naprawili – szepnął Szatan, gładząc skórę na jego szyi kciukiem i znów go pocałował, tym razem w płatek ucha. Wargi Sama samoistnie wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu. 

\- Wątpię, żeby dali radę go naprawić – dorzucił na koniec, żeby Dean i Lucyfer nie uznali, że się poddał, ale zdjął wzrok z urządzenia i obrócił głowę, łącząc swoje usta z ustami minimalnie zaskoczonego Diabła. Skupił się na jego smaku – kokosie i miodzie – oraz delikatnie kłującym zaroście, przesuwającym się po jego własnych, idealnie ogolonych policzkach, lecz i tak usłyszał jęk obrzydzenia, który wymknął się Deanowi. 

\- Dobra, wy się tu bawcie, a ja sobie pójdę. Tylko nie róbcie nic na stole, jemy na nim! – wypomniał im, zanim całkiem zniknął na korytarzu i czym prędzej ewakuował się ze strefy zagrożenia. 

A Lucyfer i Sam perfidnie to wykorzystali. 

Silnie umięśnione ręce Winchestera szarpnęły blondynem i pociągnęły go w swoją stronę tak, że wylądował na kolanach długowłosego okrakiem. Obaj byli zdziwieni, jak udało im się wykonać ten manewr, ale przyjęli to bez słowa skargi, zbyt zajęci nawzajem swoimi ustami i rękoma, które zaczęły błądzić po ich ciałach i wślizgiwać się pod koszulki. Lucyfer, niepozbawiony morderczych łaskotek na praktycznie całym brzuchu, nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu i chichotał w rozchylone usta Sama, który, przyzwyczajony, nie dał się wytrącić z równowagi i zaciekle brnął po skórze partnera palcami. Kiedy wymknął się poza zasięg łaskotek, Lucyfer zahaczył oba kciuki o krawędź spodni Sama, odchylając je trochę, co ogromnie zirytowało ich właściciela.

\- Mógłbyś się zdecydować – warknął i, napędzany seksualną frustracją, podniósł się szybko. Lucyfer automatycznie owinął swoje nogi wokół jego pasa, przywierając do niego z każdej możliwej strony, skutecznie chroniąc się przed upadkiem. Sam ruszył chwiejnym, lekko pijackim krokiem ku schodom, z których zszedł z pomocą Szatana (który trzymał się ściany jak pijawka) i skręcił ku korytarzowi. Prawie zapomniał o progu i w ostatniej chwili podniósł stopę, co zaowocowało przerażonym kwikiem Lucyfera, kiedy ten się zachwiał. Sam nie mógł opanować piekielnego rechotu, wstrząsającego całym jego ciałem.

\- Wiedziałem, że… że siedzi w tobie… zwierzę. Ale… nie zgadłbym, że to… że to prosiak – wyjąkał z ledwością, łapiąc powietrze potężnymi haustami. Szatan dźgnął go w żebra z obrażoną miną.

\- Nie mam ochoty na roztrząsanie, jakim jestem zwierzęciem. Po prostu chodźmy do pokoju, panie świniaku – powiedział za drugim dźgnięciem, wywołując u Sama drgawki, towarzyszące ogłuszającemu śmiechowi. Szatan był pewien, że za chwilę Dean wyjdzie ze swojego pokoju, żeby sprawdzić, czy z jego bratem w porządku. Świszczący oddech długowłosego nie pomagał mu w przemieszczaniu się.

\- Opanuj dysmózgię i idź szybciej, bo zaczynam się niecierpliwić, panie świniaku – wymamrotał Lucyfer i z westchnieniem ulgi przywitał klamkę do ich wspólnego pokoju. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że zasada złośliwości rzeczy martwych działa i jakkolwiek podczas każdego zwykłego wchodzenia i wychodzenia klamka działała perfekcyjnie, tak teraz musiała się zaciąć.

Skończyło się na tym, że Diabeł szarpał ją zgiętą pod dziwnym kątem ręką, podczas gdy Sam przypierał go do ściany i zacięcie całował po szyi. 

\- Nie mówię, że to nieprzyjemne, ale przeszkadzasz – oświadczył w końcu zirytowany. Jak na zawołanie, gdy Sam niechętnie odsunął się od niego, klamka puściła i stawiając krzywe kroki Winchester wtargnął do środka. 

Jęki i posykiwania ucięły drzwi, zatrzaskujące się w zawiasach z ogromną siłą.


End file.
